Edward Cullen, expert en séduction
by HakunaMaRima
Summary: Edward, entremetteur, utilise divers moyens pour coacher et joue avec le destin. Mais il ne croit pas en l'amour. Sa rencontre avec Bella, jeune journaliste qui partage les mêmes points de vue sur l'amour, va les amener sur un territoire inconnu…
1. Résumé

_Edward Cullen, expert en séduction_

~Résumé~

Edward Cullen, surnommé Dr. Love, est un entremetteur professionnel qui utilise des moyens très peu orthodoxes pour « coacher » ses clients et jouer avec le destin. Il réussit ainsi à unir des hommes ordinaires avec des femmes extraordinaires. Malgré tout cela, Edward ne croit pas en l'amour. Pourtant sa rencontre avec Isabella, une jeune journaliste sexy qui partage les mêmes points de vue cyniques sur les relations amoureuses va les amener sur un territoire inconnu…


	2. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à tous, d'abord, j'aimerai remercier celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews, à peine avais-je posté mon premier chapitre^^ c'est-à-dire Jurasik-in-Twilight, fifer et une fan de Twilight. Je souhaiterai (s'il vous plaît) que ceux qui liront ma fiction, étant donné que c'est ma première, soient indulgents. Je tiens à préciser, comme certains l'ont deviné, que cette histoire est reprise du film 'Hitch, expert en séduction'. Je remercie aussi ma soeur, Chewbacca77, qui m'a beaucoup encouragée dans ce projet d'écriture. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et comme dirai-je, TABOOOOOOO ! **

**Tous ces personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

~Prologue~

Principe de base : aucune femme ne se réveille le matin en se disant « Pitié, j'espère qu'aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas être envoûtée… ». Par contre, elle pourrait se dire « Mmhh…ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment. » Ou bien quelque chose comme « J'ai besoin de temps et de respirer un peu. » Ou encore, et c'est ma préférée « Je me consacre entièrement à ma carrière en ce moment. »

Vous y croyez ? Pas plus qu'elles, hein ? Vous savez pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'elle vous raconte des histoires. Voilà pourquoi. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Elle ment ! Ce n'est jamais le mauvais moment. Sinon, pourquoi elle respirerait ? Elle ne se consacre pas non plus à sa carrière, mais clairement, le message décodé est « Lâche-moi les baskets ! » Ou peut-être bien « Essaye encore, Ducon. » Mais lequel est-ce ? 60% de la communication humaine est non verbale. Le langage du corps, 30%, se fait via l'intonation. Cela signifie que 90% de ce que vous dites ne sort pas de votre bouche.

Forcément elle va vous mentir ! C'est une gentille fille, elle pourrait dire n'importe quoi pour ne pas vous blesser ! Mais d'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'elle ne vous connaît pas. Pas encore… Heureusement, comme c'est le cas pour chacun d'entre nous, même une femme ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut avant de l'avoir vu. C'est là que j'entre en scène. Mon boulot ? Lui ouvrir les yeux.

Principe de base : peu importe quand, peu importe qui, peut importe où, n'importe quel homme peut envoûter n'importe quelle femme. Faites-moi confiance ! Il faut la baguette magique.

On ne peut pas paraître ce que l'on n'est pas. Si tu es timide, soit timide. Si tu es extraverti, soit extraverti. Une femme ne veut vraiment toute la vérité, par contre, elle veut un homme vrai. Elle ne veut pas en avoir plein la vue, par contre, elle veut voir un homme.

Un conseil : si vous la voyez souvent et que vous me demandez quoi lui dire, n'oubliez pas qu'elle sort déjà avec vous. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a dit 'Oui !' alors qu'elle aurait pu dire non. Ca veut dire qu'elle a visé un peu plus loin. Ca veut aussi dire qu'elle aurait pu vous envoyer bouler. Ca veut dire que maintenant, la mission n'est pas de la séduire, en gros, vous avez des chances de ne pas vous viander en beauté !

Lors d'un premier rendez-vous, le mot-clé, c'est « distance ». Laissez un maximum d'espace entre vous deux. Si elle s'attarde sur quelque chose, continuez d'avancer. Mais gardez le contact visuel. Quand la soirée touchera à sa fin, demandez-lui comment elle l' trouvée, quelle était son moment préféré et pour quelle raison. Et quand elle répond, ne fixez pas sa bouche ! N'essayez pas non plus de l'imaginer toute nue ! Ecoutez ce qu'elle a à dire et répondez. Comme ça, quand ça sera à votre de parler, au moins vous aurez quelque chose de mieux à lui dire que « J'aime votre bouche. » On se retrouve au rendez-vous numéro 2.

Au cas où vous n'aviez jamais été immiscé d'un coup de foudre, c'est très bon signe. Mais comment ça arrive le grand amour ? Personne ne le sait. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça vous tombe dessus, et que ça ne prévient pas. Un moment, on est satisfait de sa vie. Et l'instant d'après, on se demande comment on a pu vivre jusque là sans elle. Trois rendez-vous, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Trois rendez-vous et je vous y amène. Je vous place en position pour disputer la finale ! Là où 8 femmes sur 10 sont convaincues que le premier baiser leur révèlera tout ce qu'elles devront savoir sur l'avenir de leur relation. Après ça, c'est à vous de jouer. Mais n'oubliez jamais : la vie, ce n'est pas seulement respirer, c'est aussi avoir le souffle coupé.

**Encore un grand merci à ma soeur Chewbacca77 et à Jurasik-in-Twilight qui me donnent de supers conseils =D**

**Réponses aux reviews des anonymes :**

**fan de twa :** Je te remercie énormément pour tes reviews et ton encouragement et ne t'inquiète pas, le reste va te donner encore plus envie, si tu suis ma fiction, ce que j'espère sincèrement. Ah oui autre chose... Dans fan de twa, le "twa", ça veut dire "Twilight" ou ça veut dire "mwa" ? ^^

**lilly-rose : **Premièrement, non je ne vais pas changer que les noms des personnages, je vais ajouter mes touches personnelles ;) Deuxièmement, merci pour le compliment sur mon style d'écriture parce que ça me booste vraiment. Troisièmement, oui j'écrirai dorénavant des chapitres plus longs, c'est seulement que ce ne sont que le résumé et le prologue, alors... Et pour le "livre", tu vas en baver ma vieille, en morfler tout ce que tu veux muahahahahaha *rire sadique* tu vas vivre un enfer, je vais te le rappeler tous les jours ... =P Bien entendu, je blague. Bonne continuation ^^

****Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ^^****

**Ps : Petit coup de pub pour ma soeur : elle commence une fiction qui s'appelle 'Ça m'a fait quelque chose', vous la trouverez dans mes histoires favorites. **


End file.
